


Kissing; Betrayal

by EnzymaticWitch



Series: MartinElias Week 2020 [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cis Character, Come Eating, Consensual Infidelity, Cuckolding, Humiliation, M/M, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, tiny dick shaming, trans character's dick size is shamed as part of cuckold-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnzymaticWitch/pseuds/EnzymaticWitch
Summary: Elias comes home early to surprise his husband and ends up being a nasty surprise himself.MartinEliasWeek2020 Day 3: Betrayal/Secrets/Power
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard, Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas, implied peter lukas/jonathan sims
Series: MartinElias Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044384
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69
Collections: MartinElias Week 2020





	Kissing; Betrayal

It’s a typical story. The husband arrives home early to find his spouse fucking someone else. Then there’s shouting, accusations, the inevitable divorce, lives shattered, etcetera etcetera. Elias simply didn’t think it could happen to him.

His meeting with Mikaele Salesa had been canceled last minute, so Elias finished up early to head home to his lovely young husband. He was surprised to be greeted with the sounds of moaning and dropped his coat in shock when he looked through Martin’s eyes. Elias strode calmly to the bedroom, not quite believing it until he saw it with his own eyes.

Peter Lukas looms over Martin like a great beast, thick cock fucking Martin with long, slow thrusts. They’re both nude, pressed together on Elias’s bed, dripping slick and sweat onto Elias’s duvet. Peter notices him first, looking up with a smirk, lifting his hand from Martin’s cock as Martin begs him to make him come.

“Martin?” Elias says, eyes wide with shock. Martin’s head snaps to him, expression building with mounting horror. Peter continues to drive into him, not stopping even as Martin tries to wiggle away. He smacks Martin’s tit, pulling at the nipple, and Martin moans, ceasing his struggles.

He looks back to Elias. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry—“ Martin babbles apologies, tears of pleasure and frustration gathering at his eyes.

“He says he’s sorry, but his naughty little cunt is clinging to me,” Peter laughs, pinching Martin’s hip. “He’s practically strangling my cock. He can’t even keep his hips from moving.”

Martin covers his red face with his hands, trying to hide behind them. If he can’t see them, perhaps this isn’t happening, even as he shudders.

“Sit down, Elias. Enjoy the show,” Peter orders, motioning to the set of chairs positioned opposite the bed. Chairs Martin helped him pick out. Elias sits in a chair at the foot of the bed, sharp eyes remaining locked on the scene. Martin isn’t sure he’s blinked since he arrived, not that he’s been able to keep track.

Peter pulls Martin up, forcing him onto his front so they can face Elias. Martin moves with him hesitantly, shame evident on his face burning away to pleasure when Peter thrusts back inside. He averts his eyes as Peter continues his taunts.

“Did you really think you could keep him satisfied?” Peter asks, eyes flicking to Elias’s lap. “With your little cock?”

Elias’s breath hitches, color rising to his cheeks. He keeps his eyes on the scene before him even as sweat pools beneath his color.

Peter’s eyes narrow as he grins. “It wasn’t hard at all to get him into bed. I just pressed my cock against his arse and he practically dropped his trousers then and there. Oh, my apologies, I’m sure you wouldn’t know anything about that.”

Martin falls forward, face burying into the duvet. Peter’s hand tangles into his hair, wrenching his head back up. He tuts, giving a particularly hard thrust. “Keep your eyes on your husband while I fuck you.”

Martin keens, eyes locking with Elias. Peter uses the distraction to slip his other hand to Martin’s thigh. Peter hauls him back, fucking Martin on his haunches so Elias could get a good look at Peter thrusting into him.

“Do you see how well I fill your boy up?” Peter says, fingers framing Martin’s cunt as he takes his cock. Elias’s breath hitches with Martin’s as Peter leans them both back, forcing Martin to take him deeper.

“Go on, touch yourself. We both know you want to,” Peter taunts. Elias makes no move to do so, only crossing one leg over his knee, one hand’s fingers digging into the fabric of the chair. Peter is correct, of course, though Elias has yet to soak through the fabric of his trousers. He won’t give Peter the satisfaction of masturbating while he’s fucking Elias’s husband, even if his body is begging him to grind against the chair.

Martin nearly shrieks as Peter grabs his cock with his thumb and forefinger, jerking it roughly in time with his thrusts. He grabs Peter’s hand, unsure if he means to stop or encourage him. Martin babbles pleas and apologies as he squirts, the fluid nearly reaching Elias. Peter fucks him through it, snapping his hips once, twice, before filling Martin with his cum.

He pulls out to Martin’s groan. “It’s such a shame to keep a good cunt like this tied to Elias, of all people,” Peter sighs, patting Martin’s thigh. He thinks for a moment before smacking Martin’s cunt twice in quick succession, earning a yelp and Martin wrenching his legs closed.

The man looks to Elias with pale eyes and nods before being pulled into the Lonely unceremoniously. Elias rolls his eyes before standing on slightly unstable legs. Elias crosses the room in a few strides. He calls Martin’s name, to which Martin replies with a grunt, making an aborted attempt to roll over.

Martin finds himself being pressed back, his legs folded and pressed closer to his chest. He takes the hint and holds himself splayed out for Elias with weak limbs, some of Peter’s come trickling out of him in an obscene display. Elias glances at him before descending on Martin’s cunt.

If anyone asks, Martin doesn’t squeal when Elias focuses on his over sensitive cock, suck and licking while Martin trembles beneath him. He, at most, makes a sound that might be a squeal to some ears. Certainly not his own.

Elias nips at the tip of his cock causing Martin to squeal again. Their eyes lock as Elias travels further down to lick into his cunt, digging Peter’s come out with his tongue. Martin knows that Elias is looking at himself through his own eyes.

Elias slips his hand into his trousers, palming his soaked cunt, gathering slick before taking his cock between two fingers and stroking himself as he works Martin to another orgasm.

“Yes, yes. Fuck, Elias—“ Martin moans, trembling. Elias toys with Martin’s arsehole, finger pressing lightly against the muscle. Martin clenches around his tongue through a second, weaker orgasm. Elias sighs contentedly, giving his straining cock a kiss. It’s not long before Elias finishes to a shuddering orgasm, slick dripping over his hand making a mess of his expensive trousers.

Elias drags himself up to give Martin a filthy kiss, forcing him to taste Peter on his tongue. Martin returns it tiredly, hips twitching as Elias slides his fingers along his swollen, messy cunt.

“Is Peter alright?” Martin asks, dutifully sucking when Elias brings his fingers up to his lips.

Elias looks at the ceiling for a moment before answering. “He is safely being cuddled by our Archivist. They’re watching some dreadful television show.” Martin snorts, playfully licking the tips of Elias’s fingers.

“Sounds like them,” Martin says. “Do you want to fuck my face?”

Elias hums, considering. “Later. I feel like we deserve a nap.”

Martin blinks. “While we’re all sweaty and gross? Are you feeling alright?”

“We’ll need to change the bedding anyway. We might as well get some more use out of it while we are ‘sweaty and gross’, as you put it.”

They curl together on Elias’s side of the bed, thankfully mostly untouched. Martin presses himself along Elias’s side, cunt nearly pressing against his hip. Later, Elias will wake up to Martin unconsciously grinding against him, dreaming of Elias watching him getting fucked by any number of men. It wouldn’t be long before Elias needed to arrange something again.

Just as well. They do owe Salesa for agreeing to cancel that meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Jon is in living room the entire time and every time someone moans he turns the tv up


End file.
